


'Cause You're Single

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper couldn't forget those words from Garnet. It's been frustrating her, and she and Lapis are stuck here at the bottom of the ocean as Malachite. How long has it been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You're Single

**Author's Note:**

> So I just loved this ship so much I HAD to make smut of it o3o I think this is fluff and smut buuut idk XD Enjoy I guess. I shoulda made Jasper a little more rough but eh
> 
> The art in this fic was made by me :DD The version without a filter's here: http://fav.me/d8zvprv

It's been quite a while since Malachite was dragged into the bottom of the ocean. It was dark and cold; it was so deep down that not even a single ray of sunlight could break through. Then again, this wasn't a problem for the fusion. She was bioluminescent and isn't affected by temperature. The two were just trapped inside her now, though. Perhaps for all eternity.

 

With all the time that had passed, Jasper's attempts and struggling have been decreasing in frequency. No matter what happened, Lapis would just pull her back, after all. Perhaps she'd underestimated the little blue gem that had taken her as prisoner. Now, both of the gems would sit on opposite sides of this room not saying even a single word to each other, and barely making any eye contact at all. This is how the days would pass for them; with absolute silence. At least, after Jasper had practically given up trying to escape. Lapis could keep them intact for as long as she wanted.

 

Jasper sat there, frustrated. With nothing to do, she thought about the things that happened in the ship before it crashed. Lapis was _her_ prisoner back then. She had forcefully separated Ruby and Sapphire and kept them far away from each other. But then they escaped because of that stupid and weak little human boy. Those pipsqueaks fused back together. Damn cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. If they didn't fuse, we wouldn't be here right now!

 

_"I can see you hate the way we intermingle,_

_But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single!"_

Jasper slammed her fist on the wall, even more frustrated and irritated. But then, what is that _was_ the case? Impossible, I'm damn strong by myself! But then, maybe it would be nice having someone to go spend your life with...No, I don't need Peridot that much. I'm here with Lapis now, though. That green gem isn't here. Little brat, thinking she's superior to me. _I'm_ the dominant one here! STUPID BRAT!

 

Once again, she slammed her fist into the wall. Lapis only hugged her knees tighter, sitting in the corner. Jasper felt this movement, though, making her look at the blue gem. Lapis felt her stare and cringed a little. Although she was brave enough to make Jasper her prisoner, she was still afraid of her. She was intimidating and brute.

 

Jasper couldn't keep those words off her head once she thought of it. ” _'...cause you're single!"_ Ugh, why am I even so irritated about this. Damn Garnet. I'm perfectly fine on my own. **I don't need...**

Her gaze shifted to Lapis again, still hugging her knees in the corner.

 **..anyone.** Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was with this brat...

"Hey, brat," she said. Flinching, Lapis turned her head back to Jasper. It's the first time anyone's spoken in days, weeks, months, or even years. They couldn't tell. "...What?" Lapis said. "...Guess you aren't as bad as I thought," Jasper said, not noticing that her cheeks have gone a little warm. "Huh...?" Lapis said, a little taken aback by what she said. "You can actually manage to keep me here, I guess you're a worthy opponent. You're not Rose, but you're not half bad either." Jasper only blushed even more. After all, she's not used to this. It's not like her to lower her pride and compliment others. She would act superior to everyone and never back down. This was really not like her at all.

 

Lapis was even more confused, wondering why Jasper's acting like this. Had she finally cracked, being stuck in here for too long? "What are you saying?" she asked. "Ugh, just how stupid can you be?!" Jasper yelled, standing up and completely facing Lapis from the other side of the room. If Lapis was standing, she'd take a step back. Instead, she'd pushed herself into the corner a little deeper. She was scared at first, but then she noticed the blushes on Jasper's cheeks and smiled a little instead.

 

Jasper noticed this and raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds, she realized it and said "What are you smiling at, brat?!", embarrassed and trying to regain her pride. Lapis giggled a little and said "Nothing...", averting her gaze. _"Actually, that's kinda cute..."_ , Jasper thought. Well, the little teardrop was undeniably cute when she was happy.

 

Jasper clenched her fist at first, getting ready to hit something again, but she just loosened her grip and growled, not being fond of restraint. She wondered why she did anyway. Perhaps she wanted Lapis to keep smiling and be happy, which she found strange. When did she ever start caring for her? Lapis was only a tool for her, a pushover, a prisoner. Jasper was her superior. What's going on now?

 

_"...'cause you're single!"_

 

Those words came to mind again. Well, maybe it's time she finally got someone. Someone to be one with, like Garnet has. She can't taunt me anymore once I do. She stared at Lapis, examining her body. Her back seemed really smooth, and she seemed so fragile. She was tiny compared to Jasper.

 

"Get up, brat," Jasper said. She was going to be her superior once again. Lapis stiffened and stood up. She was prepared to summon her water wings, just in case. "Jasper, what..." Lapis was cut off as Jasper ran to her, as if she were going to tackle her, making Lapis' guard even higher. As Jasper got near, Lapis shut her eyes tight, bracing herself to be hit. But what happened wasn't what she expected.

 

Jasper had her arm outstretched, palm on the wall. She'd pinned Lapis into the corner, her large build casting a shadow over the little blue gem. Her other hand started tugging on the sundress' strap and her lips curved into a smirk. "Wha..." "Quiet," Jasper said, " _I'm_ the dominant one here."

 

They stared into each other's eyes, until Lapis closed hers and nodded, saying "Yes..." Jasper's smirk turned into a grin as she undid the garment's straps, Lapis' sundress falling onto the damp floor. She licked her lips and pressed her lips onto Lapis'. Lapis didn't resist at all, returning the kiss as her cheeks were flushed cobalt blue.  Jasper stuck in her tongue, exploring Lapis' all over. Their tongues danced as all the hatred was melting away in one passionate kiss.

 

As they were fighting over dominance, Jasper's hand traced down to Lapis' breast, making her moan. With the cold air around them, her nipple was erect beforehand. Jasper gave it a little pinch before pulling away from Lapis' lips, leaving a glistening string of saliva between them. Then again, Lapis _was_ a water gem. Jasper bit the blue gem's lip and released, making her feel her hot breath.

                                                                      

Jasper's fingers traced back up to Lapis' lips, teasing them, making her want more. Her other hand left the wall and started kneading on Lapis' other breast roughly. Lapis started to moan a little louder and Jasper's fingers reach into her open mouth, having the little gem caress them as much as she can with her tongue. Jasper could only stick so many fingers in there, but the water gem had her saliva all over them.

 

Taking the fingers out, she started trailing down to Lapis' sweet spot. As she bent down, starting from her neck, she dug her teeth into her soft skin, leaving a trail of marks all over. She was soaking wet, unsurprisingly. Jasper hungrily licked and sucked on her clit, making Lapis moan louder, her breaths getting heavier. Jasper then pulled away and started teasing her down there with a finger, smirking at her face in pleasure. "Uhn...J-Jasper...." Lapis stuttered, her legs already trembling. "What?" Jasper teased a little harder. "Ah...! Please..." Lapis begged, her blush deepening.

 

Jasper loved seeing that face so frustrated. It made her want to please her more, making her grin. Well, since she begged for it, she inserted a finger into her shapeshifted hole, making Lapis let out a loud, long moan. Her walls were squeezing onto that finger, feeling its sensation as Jasper pumped it in and out of her. Lapis was about to lose her footing, but Jasper held her tiny frame up with ease using her other hand. Jasper added another finger and started pumping more. It got faster, harder, deeper, and Lapis got closer to euphoria each time she did. Her body fluids were dripping nonstop.

 

Her head was stirring, she placed her hand onto Jasper's thick white hair. "I-I'm...ngh..." she said. Jasper knew exactly what she met and grinned again, taking the fingers out and thrusting them back in hard as she crashed her lips onto Lapis'. After curling her fingers in her, before she could take them out, Lapis came onto her, gripping her hair as tightly as she could. It wasn't painful at all to Jasper, though.

 

When Lapis was done with her orgasm, Jasper took out her fingers and pulled away then licked them, tasting the blue gem's fluids even more. "Hmph, you sure let out a lot, brat," Jasper said, looking at Lapis. She was exhausted, panting heavily. Pft, she can only handle so much, but she sure can let out a lot. Not bad indeed. Jasper released Lapis, letting her tiny frame collapse onto her large build.

 

It seemed that they were really in sync now; the fusion seemed more stable. They didn't notice, but they weren't in chains anymore. They didn't need those to be stabilized anymore. Maybe they were good for each other after all.


End file.
